Ophelia Salvatore/Relationships
Family Thomas Salvatore ''Main article: ''Thomas and Ophelia Thomas Salvatore is Ophelia's father and was very much her role model when she was growing up. Zach Salvatore Zach Salvatore is Ophelia's uncle on her father's side. Ophelia and Zach never really had a relationship until after the death of her parents and her move to Mystic Falls. The only time they would see each other would be on rare family trips back to Mystic Falls when she was a young teenager. However Ophelia often spent the time on the phone to her friends complaining about how boring the town was compared to her life in the city in the way a typical teenager would. However after Ophelia moved into the Salvatore boarding the two of them became very close. Zach helped Ophelia grieve for the loss of her parents, and would always know when she needed support or space. Damon Salvatore Damon Salvatore is Ophelia's distant half-uncle on her father's side. Damon learned of her existance in May 1994 when he returned to the Salvatore Boarding House in a bid to repair his relationship with his brother Stefan Salvatore. Only two at the time, Ophelia had no recollection of meeting Damon before he came back to Mystic Falls in 2009. Stefan Salvatore Lily Salvatore Sarah Salvatore Sarah Salvatore is Ophelia's cousin on her father's side and is just under two years younger. She first became aware of Sarah when she was taken by Caroline Forbes and tortured as a way to get Stefan to switch his humanity off. Alongside Elena, Ophelia rushed to where Sarah was being held and rescued her from a compelled Liam. If it hadn't been for the two friends Liam would have removed Sarah's heart under instruction from Caroline. Ophelia played a major part in Sarah's recovery and stood vigil at her bedside whilst they waited for the vampire blood to leave her system. After Sarah is visited by Enzo in hospital and told that her real name is Sarah Salvatore, Ophelia was the one that explained their family history. She explained all about how it started with Stefan and Damon and their love for Katherine, who was Elena's doppelganger and how it had progressed into a virtual bloodbath in Mystic Falls from that day. Ophelia was very sad to see Sarah leave Mystic Falls, however she agreed with everyone that it was for the best because they could not be around to protect Sarah all the time, especially with the threat of Kai and Lily looming over their heads. Ophelia still keeps in contact with Sarah and they will chat on the phone or speak online whenever Ophelia has a break from the madness in Mystic Falls. Mostly Ophelia tells white lies to Sarah about the danger they face and listens to Sarah talk about her photography. Friends Elena gilbert Bonnie bennett Caroline Forbes Allies Katherine pierce Katherine Pierce is and associate of Ophelia's and occasional friend, though neither would admit it. They first met in The Return when Katherine turned up to Mayor Lockwood's wake. At first Ophelia believed that she was Elena, however she soon realised that Katherine was not her friend.